Pedestal steerers for sailboats and the like generally comprise an upstanding pedestal anchored to the cockpit floor or sole of the boat and enclose a cable drive and pulley mechanism for transmitting rotary movement of the steering wheel into rotary movement of the rudder for steering purposes. Several problems have been presented with steering systems of this type. First, the lapping sheaves over which the cable is entrained as it leaves the pedestal often take up an inordinate amount of space below the cockpit sole. Accordingly, this type of steering system may not be used in those situations where bunks or equipment are disposed underneath the cockpit sole so as not to be in interfering relation to the lapping sheaves. Second, a system of this type often is not usable at all unless the rudder post is disposed vertical to the horizontal or water line because it is impossible to lead the drive cables with the proper lead onto the driven disc connected to the rudder. Thirdly, in systems of this type, the cable of the system must be routed in various ways, often around quite a number of auxiliary pulleys in order to connect the cable ends to the disc associated with the rudder in the proper fashion. Finally, it takes a great amount of time to install the system on the sailboat.
An example of such a prior art steering system is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,375 to Atkins et al. The Atkins et al patent discloses a preassembled cable directing mechanism which independently changes the direction of the operating cables extending from the steering mechanism of the boat to the rudder disc drive of the rudder. The assembly includes a base plate having adjustably mounted thereon a pair of independently adjustable pulleys or sheaves. However, the Atkins et al patent does not disclose a steering system which is angularly adjustable for disposing the cables from the horizontal sheaves in a proper plane to properly lead the cables to the drive disc wherein the drive disc is not on the horizontal plane. Additionally, the Atkins et al patent does not disclose a steering system which includes vertical idler sheaves and horizontal idler sheaves wherein the vertical idler sheaves are lapped and angularly oriented to align the lead cables onto the horizontal sheaves. Finally, the Atkins et al patent is most effective where the rudder post is located at a relatively short distance from the steering wheel. The instant invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing means for adjusting the pulley system so as not to require a vertically disposed rudder. Additionally, the instant invention may be manufactured at the factory and shipped to the distributor for installation with an absolute minimum amount of time being required for the installation operation.